lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Born to Die Tour
The Born to Die Tour was the first worldwide concert tour by Lana Del Rey. It was in support of her first major-label album Born to Die. It began on November 4, 2011 in Manchester, United Kingdom, and concluded on September 25, 2012 in London, United Kingdom. Background The 2011 leg of the Born to Die Tour was originally announced in August and September of 2011 with only four scheduled dates at very small venues in Berlin, London, New York, and Los Angeles. The shows sold out so quickly that Del Rey postponed all of them and moved the concerts to bigger venues, as well as added many more dates to the tour to accommodate more fans.[https://www.facebook.com/lanadelrey/posts/249446395097818 Del Rey, Lana (September 17, 2011). "Hi guys- We're rescheduling the U.S. and European tour...". Facebook.] Shortly before the tour officially began, Del Rey headlined a secret concert in New York City on September 14, 2011, where she performed under the stage name "Queen of Coney Island",[http://www.stereogum.com/812271/lana-del-rey-glasslands-williamsburg-91411/photo/ Singh, Amrit (September 15, 2011). "Lana Del Rey @ Glasslands, Williamsburg 9/14/11". Stereogum.] making the first show of the tour, on November 4th at The Ruby Lounge in Manchester, United Kingdom, her official live debut as Lana Del Rey. The 2011 leg ended on December 7th in Los Angeles, United States, at the Troubadour. The 2012 leg of the Born to Die Tour was originally composed of three residency concerts in Los Angeles at the El Rey Theatre and three at Irving Plaza in New York City.[http://www.mtv.com/news/1681469/lana-del-rey-la-new-york-concert-dates/ Warner, Kara (March 20, 2012). "Lana Del Rey Announces L.A. and NYC Residences". MTV.] Various headlining shows in Australia were later included in the tour schedule, as well as many dates for music festivals across Europe and Australia. The tour concluded on September 25th, in London, United Kingdom, at the 2012 iTunes Festival. Specifics and visuals The first leg of the tour from November to December 2011 featured a simple stage set up, as most of the venues were fairly small, the only notable props were multiple large light-up balloon-like figures that served as displays for Del Rey's visual videos. The videos were mostly made up of modified clips from Del Rey's music videos as well as clips from various films and videos. The visuals changed as different songs were being performed. The stage set up for the 2012 leg of the tour was significantly more complex, as it featured an onstage orchestra and a larger display screen for Del Rey's visual videos. Stage props included palm trees and other plants beside the display screen, which were later prevalent in the stage design for Del Rey's 2013-2014 Paradise Tour. Stage design often varied for festival performances and select concerts, and was not identical at all shows. Setlist 2011 leg The setlist varied from date to date, but in total, the setlist for the 2011 leg of the Born to Die Tour was composed of 12 songs: 10 from Born to Die, 1 unreleased song, and 1 other song that was used as an intro to the show. Although not included in the list below, Del Rey performed "Diet Mountain Dew" once, on November 30, 2011, as an encore. # "Prelude" (Intro) # "Without You" # "Born to Die" # "Blue Jeans" # "Radio" # "Million Dollar Man" # "Video Games" # "Summertime Sadness" # "You Can Be the Boss" # "Off to the Races" 2012 leg The setlist varied from date to date, but in total, the setlist for the 2012 leg of the Born to Die Tour was composed of 12 songs: 10 from Born to Die, 1 from Paradise, and 1 cover.[http://www.setlist.fm/search?query=tour:%28Born+to+Die+Tour%29&artist=13d391fd "Search for setlist: tour:(Born to Die Tour)". setlist.fm.] # "Blue Jeans" # "Body Electric" # "Born to Die" # "Lolita" # "Summertime Sadness" # "Without You" # "Million Dollar Man" # "Heart-Shaped Box" # "Carmen" # "Video Games" # "Radio" # "National Anthem" Tour dates Cancelled shows Notes References Category:Concert tours